Automobile manufacturers have traditionally used stud members to attach metal trim work to the bodies of automobiles. The stud members have been telescopically associated with holes in the body of the automobile or the stud members have been welded to the body.
In the latter case, the metal to metal association of metal studs welded to metal panels promotes corrosion, especially under the road conditions of air and moisture to which all automobiles are subjected and, even more especially, under the conditions of air, moisture, and salt to which a significant number of automobiles are subjected.
In the former case, the corruption of the automobile body panel to provide the apertures for telescopically seating studs also promotes corrosion. When metal studs are associated with the metal surrounded body holes, the corrosion of the metal to metal condition takes place. Even when a metal body panel is treated against rust and corrosion, the studs wear against surrounding metal and eventually expose untreated metal which is unprotected against corrosion. In either case, metal trim bearing against a metal body part as the supporting structure prompts corrosive chemical reaction.